


Cranberry Cake and Special Sauce

by gender_idontknowher



Series: Voltron AU omegaverse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: Lance has been trying to get Keith to court him, and what better way to prove himself than by baking?





	Cranberry Cake and Special Sauce

“So… what’s your favorite dessert?” Lance asked softly, looking up from their textbooks for a minute.

 

“Um, I like cranberry cake? I guess? It’s really good. I think that the bitterness of the cranberries and the sweetness of the cake blends perfect. It’s the best.” Keith answered, a soft smile appearing on his face. 

 

“Oh, really? My family has a really good recipe for it, we even have a sauce that we call special sauce. It’s basically cream, sugar, and butter, and it’s so good!” Lance replied, making eye contact with Keith. An idea popped into his head. He had been thinking of a way to ask Keith out, and now he had a perfect idea to get the alpha to notice him. “I gotta go Keith! I’ll see you tomorrow in class!” Lance shoved his textbooks into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and running out of the apartment.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Keith asked himself, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

 

—

 

An hour later found Lance in the kitchen of his small shared apartment, on the phone with his mama discussing baking temperatures. 

 

—

 

Three hours later found Lance in the living room, waiting for the cake to finish baking. He had used his best skills, consulted his mama, and even prayed. Yes, he prayed for the cake to be perfect. He really wanted it to taste good for Keith. He wanted to prove that he was a good omega, and well, what better way to do that than to show that he could cook for his alpha? 

 

—

 

Keith sat on Lance’s couch, wondering why the gorgeous omega was making him sit on his couch for so long. 

 

“Just a second, Keith! It-it’s almost done just hold on!” 

 

Keith sighed, flopping onto his back on the couch. _What could Lance possibly be doing? It smells good though._

 

“Okay Keith, it’s done!” Lance walked into the room, holding a light colored cake on a plate. “Well, I don’t know if it’ll be as good as I hope it is, but you might still like it. Maybe. I-I mean you don’t _have_ to obviously, but if you do, it would pretty rad, but who says rad anymor-“

 

“Lance. What is it?” Keith effectively cut off Lance’s rambling, as adorable as it was.

 

“Well, it’s cranberry cake. It might taste terrible, but I made it for you so you should at least try it. If you want.” His face flushed a beautiful red, making Keith’s heart squeeze in his chest.

 

“Okay fine, i’ll try it.”

 

Lance smiled, brighter than the sun, and led Keith into the kitchen to the table where a plate, fork and a small bowl of a yellow sauce sat. 

 

He gestured for Keith to sit down, placing a piece of the cake on the plate and dribbling a bit of the sauce over the slice. Keith picked up the fork and took a bite. It was like heaven exploding into his mouth, the cake a perfect fluffiness, not dry at all, and the cranberries were perfectly ripe. The sauce was sweet, and it blended perfectly with the cake. Keith opened his eyes, not even noticing that he had closed them. 

 

 

“Lance, this is amazing. How did you make it so… perfect?!”

 

Lance flushed, but assumed a confident position. “Well, you can’t be a perfect omega like me and fail at something like baking a cake.” He looked down, shoulders creeping inwards, him trying to make himself smaller, obviously nervous about something. “Um, Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we… date? If you don’t want to, it’s fine, I get it, i’m not really _that_ good of an omega. I’m actually kinda useless, too tall for an omega, too skinny…” He looked down again, looking smaller than Keith had ever seen him. His inner alpha roared to life, angry that  _his_ omega could feel so bad about himself. 

 

“Lance, do you really see yourself like that? Because you’re the most perfect omega any alpha could ever ask for. Honestly.” He looked Lance in the eyes, standing up and grabbing onto his face. “Lance. I wanted to ask if I could court you. Can I? Please.”

 

Lance’s eyes filled with tears, and he leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. Their first kiss together was soft and sweet, and it tasted like cranberry cake and special sauce. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! First time writing in a while, and I felt the need to crank this out. :)


End file.
